Quality of created content is important for attracting and engaging users. Services provided can assist clientele by creating and managing content on behalf of such clientele. In doing so, service providers strive to create high-quality content for diverse placement and further desire effective and scalable solutions for management of created content. It is with respect to this general technical environment that the present application is directed.